Ratbeard
Ratbeard is a companion received after completing the quest Gunn's Gold. He is available to all classes, himself being a Buccaneer. Before he joins your crew, he is first the main antagonist for roughly levels 4-10 About You first run into Ratbeard when your class trainer sends you to find either Sarah Steele, Louie Le Bisque, Barnabus, Mormo or Ensign Emmett, depending on your class. Whoever you were sent for is screaming at Ratbeard that they're the leader of the expedition for Gunn's Gold and that they were just using his ship. Ratbeard is furious that he would be dubbed no more than a pilot and, when the leader says they have the will when challenged, Ratbeard attacks. There is no way to defeat Ratbeard in this battle; after a few rounds, he will cry out that he got the will, then flees, leaving his crew to deal with the player; in the spring 2014 update, however, he grabs the map and then flees before the battle can even begin. After the fight, the player chases Ratbeard to the docks, then sails to Blood Shoals in further pursuit. Bonnie Anne points out that it looks like a crowd walked into a cave and when the player walks inside, they see the ghosts of Ratbeard's crew. One of them, Lasko, explains that they journeyed to Blood Shoals with Ratbeard to feast in celebration for recieving Captain Gunn's will, but the food was poisoned and the crew was killed. Once the player helps their ghosts find peace, they help them find Ratbeard and point them towards Jonah Town. The player wishes to speak to the Frogfather, who has information on Ratbeard's location. After doing a favor for the Frogfather, he says that he cannot give the player information on Ratbeard, since he has to keep his word to Ratbeard and not give any information about him. But since he owes two favors- one to the player and the other to a rabbit named One-Eyed Jack -he transfers the favor he owes the player to Jack, so now Jack owes them a favor. The player then journeys to Flotsam to speak with Jack, who (after sending them on a wild goose chase) tells them that he rented Ratbeard a place on Flotsam. The player goes to the rental house and comes face to face with Ratbeard. He jumps out the window, and the player notices a paper on a table is burning- Ratbeard burned the will! The remaining bits of the will are read and it cuts off just before the exact location of Captain Gunn's tomb was revealed. Ratbeard had a shortcut, while the player has to solve multiple puzzles in order to reach the tomb. When it is finally reached, the gold was gone! Old Scratch, an undead witchdoctor recruited along the way, uses magic to allow Captain Gunn's skeleton to speak to the player and tell them what happened to the gold. Gunn explains that a cheating rat came along and ruined the amazing tomb he set up by having Waponis swim down a passage to steal it and give it to their fire god. He encourages the player to go to Waponi Wu, and the volcano that the Waponis worshiped as their fire god, to teach Ratbeard a lesson. Once at the top of the Volcano, the player comes across a surprise: Ratbeard dangling for his life over lava by a string tied to his peg leg, with Waponis chucking Gunn's gold into the lava! Once the player saves Ratbeard, he says that he doesn't deserve it. He says that he tricked the waponis into making him their king, so that they would steal the gold for him. But after they purloined the treasure, the waponis realize what Ratbeard had done to them and they turned on him. They tied his peg leg up above the Volcano so that he take can't take the treasure from the waponis as they throw the gold into the volcano. He then says that he's the "lowliest blaggard to ever sail the skies". To try and prove his change of nature, Ratbeard says that he'll join the player's crew if they'd have him. Thus, you recruit Ratbeard, Level 10 Buccaneer. 'Promotion(s)' 'Promotion #1 '- Rat Commander When you first recruit Ratbeard, he will take the title of 'Rat Officer'. Immediately after you turn in the quest Gunn's Gold to Captain Avery, Ratbeard will ask the player to meet him in a Tavern cellar. He then explains he sold his clothes and sword to Bill Bobstay to recruit his crew and impress the Waponis. When you speak to Bobstay about it, he says that he had to sell it all, and that the clothes went to a dog pirate named Twitchy Jake Creedy, whom he believes to be a friend of Ratbeard's. After Ratbeard exclaims that he's anything but, the player goes off to fight Creedy for his clothes back. After defeating him, he reluctantly hands over the clothes, but when asked about the sword, he says he knew nothing about it. The player then report back to Bobstay, who says Ratbeard's sword was purchased by One-Eyed Jack. When you go to question Jack about it, he says that he purchased it to keep it safe for Ratbeard and that he hid it in one of his rental properties. Ratbeard finally claims his sword back once entering the cabin, but immediately after retrieving it, an old NPC appears, back for revenge. Lasko's ghost appears in the center of the room, furious at both Ratbeard and the player, screaming at them that they had a deal with him to stop Ratbeard. Ratbeard is rather shocked by this and exclaims that he never poisoned his old crew and that he only meant to put them to sleep. After defeating Lasko, Ratbeard says he would've never harmed his crew and that they should get back to the Tavern. Once there, he says he was sure the drops he bought were knockout drops and that somebody else must've slipped him poison. He says that, one day, he'll find out who did it, which is his second promotion, but for now, he'd try your brand of pirating. He is then promoted. who made and sold the potion to him, and that he and the player needed the Scurvy Dog Hideout that can grant wishes. Once the player retrieves the Golden Gobbler, they return to Mr. Flinch, whom Ratbeard tells that he's going to take it to the Old Vault and set his new HQ there. He makes sure Flinch won't tell anyone, then goes down. He says he grew up down there, then that they should bait the trap. Captain Fowl is drawn to the Golden Gobbler, so he comes down. Ratbeard screams at him that he killed his father and his crew, and to prepare to die. Fowl says he thought that he ''killed his crew, which leads Ratbeard to call him a half-plucked buzzard and to draw into combat. Once Fowl is defeated, Ratbeard says that he should roast him alive, but he wouldn't. Fowl questions this, and Ratbeard says that his Captain has shown him a better way: to send him to prison and recieve a reward. Recently, as of January 2013, there is an addition to the ending of Ratbeard's second promotion. After you defeat Fowl, Lasko once again appears in front of you and Ratbeard. Ratbeard asks why he's come to torment him now, but Lasko says he found who poisoned him and his shipmates and avenged them. Lasko says that their quarrel was over, and Ratbeard was forgiven. Lasko then disappears. Ratbeard thanks Lasko, wherever he may be, and to rest in peace. He says to you that a great burden was lifted from his heart, and then says to get Fowl to his punishment. Fowl is then turned in to the authorites, and Ratbeard exclaims that it's done and they should get to a Tavern. Once there, he says that it didn't hurt to do the right thing for a change, but not to worry since he wouldn't make a habit of it. Ratbeard is then fully promoted to 'Rat Captain. ' Promotion #3''' - Rat Admiral At level 55, he tells you that he needs to talk to you in a Tavern cellar. He tells you that Lasko's ghost is back, so you have to find him. Lasko tells you that you have to talk to Ebeneezer Scrooge, a cranky, elderly dog; abo ut "Old Boz", or many children will be homeless. When you get to Scrooge's house, you pretend to talk to him as ghosts, and you find out that Old Boz is not a person, but an orphanage. You then travel to Old Boz Orphanage, and talk to the lady who runs the place. She tells you that Scrooge is going to buy the orphanage and condemn it. She then tells you that his father was a poor businessman, and was disappointed in him. Then, you get more info from Scrooge, and he tells you that Mr. Barks knew info, so you have to go to MooShu. His colleague is there, and tells you that he is missing. You then have to find him, and get back to Hamamitsu Gardens. Then, you have to talk to Scrooge again. He still won't change his mind about the orphanage, but tells you about his nephew in Flotsam. You have to go there, and get caught in a battle. Then you talk to his nephew, and get a chest with a letter in it. Then you go back to Marleybone, and Scrooge will find out you aren't ghosts, but you give him the letter, and he immediately changes his mind, and he tells the people at the orphanage, and says that he won't buy the orphanage. Lasko appears again, and tells Ratbeard that he never truly forgave him until now. You then go to a Tavern cellar to celebrate, and he gets promoted to Rat Admiral. Category:Companions Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Companion Category:Villains Category:Former Villians Category:Allies